Pound The Alarm
Pound The Alarm 'by rapper ''Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancers ''Regular Version'' The regular version feature four female dancers, who all turn black during the chorus. '''Girl #01 *Wears a native-American style festival outfit *An orange feather headress similar to the Apache (Jump On It) dancer) *A sleeveless orange loose tank top *Orange shorts *Leggings *Black strap orange heeled sandals *Puffy brown hair. Girl #02 *Wears a purple and yellow legless jumpsuit *Feathers on the shoulders, similar to the Super Bass dancer *Purple triangle make-up over her eyes *Long purple boots *Long black hair in the back *Festival crown ' Girl #03' *A red tube-top, with multiple cut frills at the end *Black pants with red-and-yellow designs *Red frilled boots, and a triangular red headdress *She has long brown hair free-flowing Girl #04 *Wears a more flamboyant festival outfit *Pink pants with yellow and blue squares on the sides *A blue design on the front *Pink bikini top with cut out designs on the upper chest *Pink and blue wings on the back *Braided cornrows, ank pink and blue face make-up *Blue boots *Pink and blue arm bangles on the left arm When the chorus of the song begins and during certain moves, the girls turn pitch black, and their hair turns white. Outfit color schemes also change, with P1 turning blue, P2 turning red, P3 turning purple, and P4 green and yellow. The outfits themselves are obviously inspired from the Pound The Alarm music video, with some festive elements added. ''Alternate Version'' The alternate version dancer is a male, and has a neon green Mohawk. He also seems to have black facial hair, like many of the other male dancers in Just Dance 2014. He is not wearing a shirt but does have a red strap on his chest. He has green pants and is barefoot. When Minaj says "Pound the alarm," the dancer turns black and his skin turns dark blue. His pants turn yellow. It is a DLC. The Extreme is moderately hard, and is rather easy for an extreme. Gold Moves Regular There are 5 Gold Moves: *1st & 3rd: Do the move before the gold move and ended it with your hands pointing to the floor. *2nd, 4th & 5th: Put your hand up like the image show it, with the palms pointing to the air. Poundthealarmgoldmove13.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 Poundthealarmgoldmove245.png|Gold Move 2, 4 & 5 Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves: *1st, 2nd & 3rd: Point with your fists to the floor like in the image. *4th: Cross your wrists above your head like in the image. This is the last move. Poundthealarmgoldmove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Goldmovepoundthealarm4.png|Gold Move 4 Alternates Extreme *Dancers: ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 200 Wii Points/£2.00/$2.00 Mash-Up *Dancers: Various *Cost: Can only be unlocked in July Battle *P1 of Pound The Alarm, P2 of Kiss You *Cost: Unlocked from the start Mashup This song has a mashup that can be unlocked only in July. Dancers(No Repeats): *On the Floor (JD4) *thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Funhouse (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) Trivia *The dancers look similar to those in the music video for the same song. *The extreme has to be bought with real money/Wii points. It's $2.00/200 Wii points. *It's speculated that perhaps the P4 dancer is the main dancer of the song, as she's the only dancer used in promotional pictures of the song choreography. That and the fact that she is different than the other dancers. She has her hair styled while the others have their hair down, and she has a mask that covers her whole face. *After the second chorus, during the bridge, it's visibly possible to see the dancers breathing heavily. It's obvious/suggested the moves they performed during the chorus tired them out. *The song doesn't hide any triangles cleverly in the background. The triangles are visible on the clothing of the dancers. *P2 and P3 switch color schemes in the chorus. *"Skeeza" and "B***h" are censored but "High" from "Music makes me high" isn't despite it referring to getting drunk on music. * This is the second Nicki Minaj song in the series to have a male dancer to one of the modes. The first time was Beauty and a Beat, which is by Justin Bieber and also features Nicki. * This is the first Nicki Minaj song in the Just Dance Series which is a Dance Crew. Second is Bang Bang Gallery Pound the Alarm.png poundthealarm02.jpg poundthealarm.jpg|Pound The Alarm Pound the alarm extreme.jpg|Extreme poundthealarmwins.png|Battle mode 718768_20130610_640screen001.jpg|Fourth coach Pound the Alarm (Extreme).jpg|Extreme version coach Poundthealarmbg1.png|Confetti background Poundthealarmbg2.png|Smokey background Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Party Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Avant Guarde Category:Fun Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Spoken Elements Category:Black-and-white dancers Category:21st Century songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Around-The-World